


It's Just Fun to Watch You Get Flustered

by ZXA



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about older salt and lake. like way older. as in adult<br/>NOTHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS THO JUST SO WE'RE AWARE bc theyre childish adults</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Fun to Watch You Get Flustered

They'd known each other since childhood, they'd known each other for a very long time.  
In fact, it had taken years for Lake to realize he felt anything aside from a desire to stay great friends with the other, and let alone have the love be mutual. But Salt and Lake had take a while to get used to such feelings anyhow.   
  
Romance... it didn't need any extra components beyond what they'd already done. They were both dear to each other, and cared greatly about one another. They protected each other from harm.   
Yes, now as adults, they loved each other dearly.   
They turned into children when the other was around, however.

**"Saaaa~aaaalt!"** Lake laughed, a big grin crossing over his face.

**"Mm?"** Salt smiled back, chuckling a bit. **"What's on your mind, Lake?"**

**"Um, so. Y'know, school never taught us about some things."**

**"Like...?"** Salt blinked, sideeying the other.

**"Well, I was lookin' in a health manual mom sent me. What's sex?"**

**"Uhm."** Salt's face immediately went red.

**"Awww c'mon! If you blush I know you're not telling me something! Is it fun?? Is it interesting?"**

**"No, it's--" "You wanna try it?"** Lake laughed a lot at that. Much like everything else, he took it as a joke.

**"S--sure?"**

**"Heads or tails?"**  Lake flipped a coin, covering it up with his hand.

**"Uhh-- heads? What's this for?"**

**"To see who tops. It's heads, by the way, you get to do that."**

... Salt sighed. This was going to be weird, probably, and he wasn't sure he liked the awkwardness of it. Lake on the other hand, already was sprawled out on the bed. But he couldn't stop giggling.

**"Anyway, you should probably sit still--"**

**"BUT IM LAUGHING TOO HARD THIS IS TOO FUNNY."**

**"Why's that, Lake?"**

**"Y--your face!"** He had tears in his eyes.

**"Huh?"**

**"You're really cute, Salt!"** Pulling the other into an embrace.

**"I --"** Salt sighed, **"We don't need to do this, do we Lake?"**

**"Nah, I was kidding!"**

**"WHAT--"**

A pause, Lake kissed the other gently on the lips. **"It's a big joke. No need to get all flustered, Salt."**

**"Oh."**

**"Come on, it's like 11 pm let's get ready for bed."**

**"Okay!"** Salt smiled, ruffling Lake's hair. **"I love you."**

**"I love you too, Salt..."** Lake smiled, mouth moving back into a grin, **"No homo--"**

A pause. Salt stared at him for a moment.

**"Just kidding."** Lake laughed.  
They were, after all, a married couple.

 

 

**_And yet, carefree as always._ **


End file.
